deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikart767/welp i'm bored, time to write a HG story based off a Modded HG simulator
i have only 4 characters out of 48 for this rip. so instead of choosing characters, ima have people choose up the rest for me. Only rules for picking is that there can't be duplicates of characters, and no making two characters into one, that makes it very, VERY confusing and makes plot holes that probobly don't really effect it but still don't make sense what-so-ever. So yeah, 4 characters or things per person. EDIT: We've got 8 characters left! We're changing up things abit, rather than suggesting 4 characters, the limit of character suggestions has been decreased to 2! EDIT2: And we've got our line-up of characters! Prologue It's who knows when, the leader of 12 districts got bored one day and being the evil motherfucker he is, he decided "Hey! I have all these people, so instead of killing them myself, I'll have them kill eachother for money in a all out survival to the fittest tourneyment." So since that day, every month he does just that, have the winner win some money, and at the same time, have up to 47 dead. But well, no one really cares about the money, he just forces people to join. Many Years Later... No one knows what happened to the old leader, and his son took up his job as leader... ...his name was Wario. Some time has passed since then, but just now the event was given a name, and it was named... ...The Hangry Microgames. What? What do you mean that isn't the actual name? It's actually called the Hunger Games? well who cares really they're both pretty much almost the same thing. anyways, back to the story. It's Hangry Microgame Number Who Cares We Lost Count Long Ago and like always, 48 people have been chosen to represent their district and win fame(?) and fortune, but no one really cared about the fortune part. But this one is... different to say at the least. Characters Claus - Nominated By Pikart767 Azazel - Nominated By Pikart767 Motivational Pac-Man - Nominated By Pikart767 Little Link - Nominated By Pikart767 Silvagunner The Terrorist - Nominated by TodokekeApproved Dank Hill - Nominated by TodokekeApproved Almighty Snart - Nominated by TodokekeApproved High Complex Hyperversal Chara - Nominated by TodokekeApproved Waifu Raven - Nominated by Theultimatelifeform Hipperi Wario (Not the same as regular Wario) - Nominated by Theultimatelifeform Shadow the edgehog - Nominated by Theultimatelifeform Wanked Rosalina (I love you so much for this) - Nominated by Theultimatelifeform Captain Crystalbeard - Nominated by Hellfire King Char Jangmo-o Kujo-o - Nominated by Hellfire King Char Larry the UB-02 absorption - Nominated by Hellfire King Char clair - Nominated by Hellfire King Char Quagsire - Nominated by Quauntonaut Titi Dick "Dickman" (why) - Nominated by Quauntonaut Hugh Mungus - Nominated by Quauntonaut Johnny Test - Nominated by Quauntonaut Dry Bones - Nominated by ThunderbladeX Scout's Blown-Up Corpse - Nominated by ThunderbladeX Unaware Clafable - Nominated by ThunderbladeX Lowballed Tifa - Nominated by ThunderbladeX Peter Griffin - Nominated by RoaringRexe Chin Chin - Nominated by RoaringRexe Mr. Rental - Nominated by RoaringRexe Adam Sandlers - Nominated by RoaringRexe Spherical Owl Rowlett - Nominated by TendoTheGamer Pineapple Prince Takumi - Nominated by TendoTheGamer Mr. Moseby - Nominated by TendoTheGamer Dabbing Squidward - Nominated by TendoTheGamer Optimus Prime- Nominated by Blade0886 Gingka Hagana- Nominated by Blade0886 Drago- Nominated by Blade0886 Sadyglove of Percival - Nominated by Blade0886 Fire Marth - Nominated by DENSTIFY1 CG rapper - Nominated by DENSTIFY1 Dex Dogdective - Nominated by DENSTIFY1 Bat Boy - Nominated by DENSTIFY1 Doom's Foot - Nominated by Timefreezer4 Big Rigs - Nominated by Timefreezer4 Pepsiman - Nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Dan Hibiki - Nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman DJ Khaled - Nominated By Arigarmy DIO - Nominated By Arigarmy Perry the Platypus - Nominated By IceBearSwag Bob the Tomato - Nominated By IceBearSwag Category:Blog posts